Death has Arrived
Death has Arrived 'is the first case featured in ''Criminal Case, ''and also the first case of Callix Islands. This case was set in the first district of the season — Oak Woods.__TOC__ Plot The player was first introduced to Chief Christian Wegener-Scott, the chief of the Callix Islands Police Department, and also on the new partner, Harley Matthews. Inside the chief's office, the chief told the player about the unnatural weather and climate in the city. It was first found weird, but it doesn’t matter at first. Also, the chief also orders both the player to make sure the International Eco-Bike Race will go smoothly and safe. But first, they must patrol the incoming passengers in the Oak Woods Airport. Unfortunately, a dead body was found in the tile floors of the airport. They started their first investigation together. The victim, Janella Avery, a normal traveller from US, was found lying on the waiting seats, with bubbles on her mouth and discoloration on her skin. It was first believed as an accident, as Harley thinks that the victim might have eaten something contaminated or expired by accident. In her body's autopsy, it was confirmed that she ate a poisoned lasagna that was made intentionally by a person. It is also confirmed that the food she ate was from the restaurant near the crime scene. The player decided to investigate the restaurant's kitchen, and re-investigate the airport where they found the dead body. In Chapter 2, the player and Harley witnessed a fight between Ashley Ramsay, the restaurant owner, and Alexa Romanova, the victim’s friend. It was told that the victim and both of them were college friends. They broke their friendship because of money and fame. Also, the victim also befriended Ashley to get some money from her. Because of the victim's actions to her, she was humiliated once from a party and that defamed her. In Chapter 3, Florence Davidson, the pilot, was found poisoned in the baggage reclaim area. In his medical reports, it was found that he also ate the poisoned lasagna like the victim do. Florence slipped his tongue and said that he and the victim had a relationship. She broke up with him because he can’t provide her money, but it isn’t a big deal to him. Also, Jaspree Rivers, a flight attendant, was rejected by Ashley because he was found “flirting” with the victim. And his childhood friend, Liam Stefansson, broke his arm because of the victim. He was pushed accidentally by the victim and broke his arm. His can’t cook for a while, so he can’t keep up his career properly that time. He almost got bankrupt because of loads of medical charges. His flight was cancelled for a while as Florence was still in the hospital. It was found that Jaspree Rivers killed Janella and poisoned Florence. He didn't kill her because of love. He said he killed her because of the illegal things she's doing. She wasn't being a good influence to her. He was afraid that Ashley will follow her schemes. As of Florence, he intentionally did it for Liam not to leave, because he knows Liam's illegal activities. He delayed his flight a while for him not to escape until the team arrests him. His accusations wasn't proved yet, so no action was taken. He was sentenced 20 years in prison. In the A.I., The team talked to Liam about Jaspree's accusations about him. He said he was innocent and has nothing to do with illegal activities. They investigated the Waiting Area where Janella was first killed, and found the package wrapper with cocaine, Janella Avery's and Alexa Romanova's fingerprints on it. The team confronted her, and she said someone threatened her that if she doesn't cooperate, she'll die with her beloved family. It was found that Liam was really the one manipulating Alexa to do dirty work. The team was finding for him, but he was reportedly escaped the airport. Ashley Ramsay also needs help sanitizing her restaurant after the poisoning incident. They disposed some poison bottles found in the kitchen, and also found opportunity to find some things about Liam's actions. It was found that someone tasked him to do dirty work in exchange for money. The sender was traced and reportedly coming from the Malburry Greenhouse. From talking to the chief, it it also confirmed that Liam was going also to the greenhouse, so the team rushed to the greenhouse. Even it unexpectedly became cold and snowy, they need to bring this man behind bars. Summary Victim *'Janella Avery (Found poisoned and lying dead on the airport floor) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Jaspree Rivers' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses body powder. *The suspect eats lasagna. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses body powder. *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect eats lasagna. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses body powder. *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect eats lasagna. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses body powder. *The suspect has asthma. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect eats lasagna. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white fabric. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer uses body powder. * The killer has asthma. * The killer eats lasagna. * The killer wears white fabric. * The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Oak Woods Airport. (Clues: Dead Body; Victim Identified: Janella Avery) * Autopsy Dead Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Registered: Poison; New Crime Scene: Restaurant Kitchen) * Re-investigate Oak Woods Airport. (Prerequisite: Dead Body autopsied; Clues: Pilot Hat, Trash Can) * Examine Pilot Hat. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (Result: DNA; New Suspect: Florence Davidson) * Return the hat to Florence Davidson. (Prerequisite: Pilot Hat Examined) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Paper Bag) * Analyze Paper Bag. (6:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: The killer uses body powder.) * Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Dead Body autopsied; Clues: Bottle Lid, Food Cart; New Suspect: Ashley Ramsay) * Tell Ashley Ramsay about her restaurant's poisoned food. (Prerequisite: Restaurant Kitchen investigated) * Examine Bottle Lid. (Result: Transparent Substance) * Analyze Transparent Substance. (7:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: The killer has asthma.) * Examine Food Cart. (Result: Faded Nameplate) * Examine Faded Nameplate. (Result: Attendant Nameplate; New Suspect: Jaspree Rivers) * Ask Jaspree Rivers about his access to the kitchen. (Prerequisite: Faded Nameplate restored) * Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Baggage Reclaim Area. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Baggage, Locked Phone) * Examine Victim's Baggage. (Result: Faded Money Envelope) * Examine Faded Money Envelope. (Result: Hate Message) * Ask Ashley Ramsay about the victim being a gold-digger friend. (Prerequisite: Hate Message revealed; Profile Updated: Ashley uses body powder.) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (8:00:00) * Ask Alexa Romanova about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone analyzed; Profile Updated: Alexa uses body powder and has asthma.) * Investigate Waiting Area. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Victim's Purse, Baggage Cart) * Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Plastic Fork) * Analyze Plastic Fork. (10:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: The killer eats lasagna.) * Examine Baggage Cart. (Result: Locked Box) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Picture) * Analyze Picture. (9:00:00; New Suspect: Liam Stefansson) * Inform Liam Steffanson about his childhood friend's death. (Prerequisite: Picture analyzed; Profile Updated: Liam has asthma.) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars.) Chapter 3 * Investigate Baggage Carousel 1. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Florence Davidson, Trash Bin, Torn Photo) * Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Faded Ring) * Examine Faded Ring. (Result: Engagement Ring & Ashley) * Ask Jaspree Rivers about his engagement to Ashley. (Prerequisite: Engagement Ring revealed; Profile Updated: Ashley has asthma and eats lasagna; Jaspree uses body powder, has asthma and eats lasagna.) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: X-Ray Result) * Talk to Liam Stefansson about his fractured arm. (Prerequisite: Torn Photo restored; Profile Updated: Liam eats lasagna.) * Analyze Florence Davidson. (18:00:00) * Ask Florence Davidson how he got poisoned. (Prerequisite: Florence Davidson analyzed; Profile Updated: Florence uses body powder and eats lasagna.) * Investigate Kitchen Utensils. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Poison Bottle, Used Spatula) * Examine Poison Bottle. (Result: White Fabric) * Analyze White Fabric. (9:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: The killer wears white fabric.) * Examine Used Spatula. (Result: White Substance) * Analyze White Substance. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: The killer is a man.) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to In the Heat of the Moment (1/6). (No stars.) In the Heat of the Moment (1/6) * Talk to Liam Stefansson about the killer's accusations. (Available after unlocking the Additional Investigation) * Investigate Waiting Area. (Prerequisite: Liam Stefansson interrogated; Clues: Package Wrapper) * Examine Package Wrapper. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (10:00:00) * Confront Alexa Romanova about the cocaine package. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Baggage Reclaim Area. (Prerequisite: Alexa Romanova interrogated; Clues: Faded Letter) * Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Coded Messgae) * Analyze Coded Message. (6:00:00) * Ask Ashley Ramsay what's the problem. (Prerequisite: Coded Message analyzed) * Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Ashley Ramsay interrogated; Clues: Spice Crate, Locked Laptop) * Examine Spice Crate. (Result: Poison Bottles) * Help Ashley Ramsay sanitize her kitchen. (Prerequisite: Poison Bottles found; Reward: 30000 Coins) * Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Liam's Laptop) * Analyze Liam's Laptop. (12:00:00) * Tell the Chief all of the information. (All tasks must be done first; Reward:' Nature-Friendly Shirt') * Go to the next case! (No stars) __FORCETOC__ Navigation